I beg your hate !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Misaki et Fushimi se détestent cordialement. Mais tout le monde le sait, la frontière est mince entre haine et amour ! Et quand les deux protagonistes se retrouvent face à face pour la fois de trop, alors il se sautent dessus ! :3 Yaoi, lemon ! ) Misaki x Fushimi


**Disclamer:** K Project est le produit de GoHands et réalisé par Shingo Suzuki et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aimeraient ce que j'en ai fait... Hum...

 **Titre:** I Beg your hate !

 **Auteur:** Chloé, de The Manga Killers, pour vous servir ! =)

 **Theme song:** I beg your hate ! (soit le thème de Fushimi en fait xD)

 **W arning:** Du lemon ! Du lemon ! Du lemon *v*

 _ **Lauren, cet OS est pour toi et je suis vraiment contente que tu l'apprécies ! 3**_

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **« Si tu changes tes écouteurs pour un ampli, ce qu'on avait est foutu. Si tu dis « Maintenant, chantons ensemble, tout le monde ! » Je devrais détruire cet ampli, n'est-ce pas ? »**

* * *

« J'implore ta haine. »

Au souvenir de cette phrase presque chantée, de ce sourire sardonique presque esquissé, Yatagarasu tape du pied sur le macadam et propulse son skate vers l'avant avec hargne. Il augmente le volume de sa musique tout en plaquant son casque sur ses oreilles.

Il est en colère. Encore. Et la raison est toujours la même.

« J'implore ta haine. »

Et puis quoi encore ?!

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon ne se rend même pas compte qu'il vient de frôler la mort plus d'une dizaine de fois le long de sa route.

Il s'en fout. Il ne peut pas chasser de son esprit ces yeux bleu perçants et ce foutu rictus animal. Et ça le fout en rogne. A tel point que même l'ambiance de l'HOMRA n'arriverait pas à le calmer.

Alors il erre au hasard, sans regarder où il va, slalomant avec grâce au milieu des voitures.

Il n'a pas sa batte de baseball avec lui. Il l'a fracassée contre un mur, de rage.

« I beg your hate ! »

Il sursaute, son skate accroche le trottoir, il se retrouve face contre terre. Sa planche est allée perdre une des ses roulettes dans le caniveau.

Putain. Faire taire cette foutue musique !

Il arrache presque son casque de sa tête en se relevant.

Il frotte une ou deux fois ses mains sur son jean avant d'aller décoincer son éternel skateboard.

Il ne se soucie pas des regards inquiets, amusés ou encore agacés que portent sur lui les passants. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que passe _cette_ chanson. Celle-là même qui lui rappelle cruellement celui qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier.

Bordel ! Avait-il déjà précisé qu'il passait une journée de merde ?

* * *

« J'implore ta haine. »

Bon Dieu… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ôter de mon visage ce rictus sadique ? Et pourquoi mes yeux envoient-ils des éclairs bleus condescendants tout autour de moi ? Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.

Et j'ai beau tout essayer, je continue à attiser sa colère. Parce que c'est la seule émotion que je suis capable de susciter chez lui.

Je me souviens de cette chose banale que j'étais capable de faire en sa présence. Quand nous étions amis. Quand nous écoutions la même musique. Lui l'écouteur droit, moi l'écouteur gauche. Je me penchais pour que le fil entre nous ne casse pas.

Puis j'ai quitté l'HOMRA. Et nos musiques ont changé leurs accords.

Et la seule chose que je peux exiger de lui, c'est sa haine…

* * *

Yata est finalement retourné au bar du clan Rouge. Il n'y a que là qu'il se sent bien. Il n'a pas d'autre chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, une bouffée de bien être s'empare de sa gorge, et le doux sentiment d'être accueilli comme un membre de la famille lui fait oublier un court instant la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais cette dernière ne s'est pas envolée, et c'est lorsqu'il se souvient de l'absence de cet ex camarade aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus qu'il reprend sa mine renfrognée.

Il s'efface dans l'arrière boutique, sans un regard pour ses amis.

Là, seules quelques bribes de conversation percent encore le silence. Là, Misaki est au calme. Là, il peut se laisser aller en paix.

« I beg your hate » murmure-t-il en fondant en larmes, les épaules secouées de spasmes acides.

* * *

Combien de temps est-il resté là, à se vider de toute l'eau de son corps par les yeux ? Personne ne saurait le dire, mais c'est long, pour sûr ! Puisque même Mikoto Suoh est arrivé avant que ne se tarisse le flot de perles salées.

Alors il a demandé à ce qu'on les laisse tranquille. Alors il a rejoint Misaki de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Misaki ne se retourne pas lorsqu'il entend la porte claquer. Pas plus qu'il ne le fait lorsqu'il sent le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui.

En revanche, il tressaille lorsque la voix de son mentor atteint ses tympans avec douceur et flegme.

« Yata. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il l'entend exhaler une bouffée de fumée, alors il ose lever les yeux sur Mikoto Suoh, Roi Rouge, et surtout, modèle sur lequel il tente de prendre exemple.

Il sèche rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il renifle une fois, deux fois. Il rougit de se montrer si faible, mais le sourire de son Roi est si chaleureux. Ceux qui pensent que Suoh Mikoto est désabusé de tout sont des idiots.

« - Rien… C'est pas important, réussit-il à balbutier.

\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que quelque chose qui n'est pas important peut mettre à plat un des meilleurs membres de l'HOMRA ? »

Là, Misaki pique un fard, et un grand sourire forme un arc-en-ciel sur son visage encore humide.

Suoh ricane intérieurement. Il adore Misaki, mais ce que ses réactions sont prévisibles !

« C'est à cause de Saruhiko ? »

Le regard de Yata se durcit un court instant. Il ne répond pas.

« - Tu devrais lui parler.

\- C'est ça ! Pour qu'il me provoque encore et encore ?! Il ne fait que se moquer de moi. On était pourtant amis bordel ! »

Yatagarasu perd son sang froid. Il hurle, il hurle de douleur. Parce qu'il se souvient de tous ces moments incroyables autant que tous ceux qu'il préférerait oublier. Ceux qui prédominent par le sang, le combat, l'horreur, la rage. La haine.

Et ça, Mikoto le lit très bien dans les yeux gris.

« - Saru a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments normalement… murmura le Roi plus pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? »

Misaki n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Mais le Roi soupire, se relève, écrase son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, et se dirige vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers Misaki.

« Parle-lui. Il a sûrement plus de choses à dire que tu ne sembles le croire. »

Il laisse alors Misaki seul, et interloqué.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il grogne. Peu importe, il ne lui adressera pas la parole !

Mais au fond, il sait que c'est inévitable. Car ils se repoussent et s'attirent comme des aimants.

* * *

Il secoue la tête et esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire.

Oui, Mikoto a toujours su trouver les mots. Et non, il ne serait pas contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec son roi. Il ricane à cette pensée absurde (c'est évident que Mikoto et Munakata sont ensemble !), se lève et retourne dans la première pièce de l'HOMRA avec dignité.

Sauf que juste là, accoudé au bar comme un vieil habitué, ignorant les regards assassins qui se tournent régulièrement vers lui, sirotant une boisson étrange à l'odeur si forte qu'elle atteint même les narines de Misaki, il y a Saruhiko Fushimi.

Avec son habituel sourire gouailleur.

Misaki n'était pas prêt à ça tout de suite, et ses pupilles se réduisent à deux fentes, son cœur se serre. Il vient écraser son poing sur le comptoir, faisant se renverser le cocktail. Blue Lagoon. Comme ce foutu roi, comme ce foutu uniforme. Comme ces foutus yeux. Si bleus qu'il en viendrait presque à oublier que ce type était Rouge.

Pas de sang. Pas d'os. Pas de cendres. Pourtant Misaki saigne. Pourtant Misaki est en cendres.

Fushimi n'a pas l'air surpris. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il se relève doucement, époussetant son uniforme trempé.

« Mi-sa-kiiiiii…~ »

Encore une fois, la guerre est déclarée. Mikoto secoue la tête. Il commence à désespérer. Mais il sent que cette fois, les deux ont besoin d'un semblant d'intimité. Aussi fait-il sortir les autres membres, malgré leurs protestations indignées.

Les deux hommes ne les remarquent même pas sortir, n'entendent même pas la clochette alors que la porte se referme. Ils se fixent. Dans le blanc des yeux.

L'un sourit, dévoile ses dents blanches. L'autre crispe les mâchoires. Cette scène, c'est du vu et revu. A chaque fois qu'ils se voient, ils finissent toujours par faire ça. Puis ils se mettent sur la gueule. Après l'énième provocation.

« J'implore ta haine, Misaki. »

Le Rouge se jette sur le Bleu. Le feu combat l'eau.

* * *

 _Misaki dodeline de la tête sur la musique. Sa chanson préférée. Il pousse même l'audace jusqu'à en chantonner l'air. Quelqu'un s'assoit lourdement à côté de lui. Il lève la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant._

 _« -Salut Saru !_

 _-Salut. »_

 _Saruhiko lui rend son sourire et lui pique un écouteur. Misaki ne s'en formalise pas._

 _« -Tu écoutes encore cette chanson ? Tu n'en as pas marre ?_

 _-Non ! Je l'adore !_

 _-Mais les paroles sont un peu tristes tu ne trouves pas ? »_

 _Misaki hausse les épaules. Il n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi. Finalement, il répond :_

 _« Je pense que c'est plutôt un preuve d'amour au fond. Tu sais, comme un appel au secours. »_

 _Fushimi lui jette un drôle de regard, alors Misaki rougit et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir défiler le paysage derrière la vitre du bus._

 _Pourquoi il lui demande ça, de toute façon ?_

 _De son côté, Saruhiko est plongé dans ses pensées. I beg your hate ? Un hymne à l'amour ?_

 _Il secoue la tête et se penche, laissant sa joue reposer contre l'épaule de Misaki, et il murmure pour lui-même._

 _« J'implore ta haine. »_

* * *

Je me demande quand même pourquoi mon départ l'a tellement remonté. Je veux dire, oui, nous étions amis, mais des amis, il en a plein d'autres, comme il me le rappelle à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi toute cette haine ?

J'évite le tabouret qu'il me lance à la tête, puis les bouteilles, et tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

« Tu saccages le bar. »

Ma remarque a au moins le mérite de le faire s'arrêter. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux devient encore plus belliqueuse. Il siffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

Allez Saru… Répond normalement à la question. Dit-lui ce que tu penses vraiment cette fois…

« Je viens implorer ta haine. »

Et merde… Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à témoigner de mon amour autrement. Et putain ce sourire malsain qui s'accroche en permanence à mes lèvres.

Je m'attends déjà à me prendre un uppercut bien placé. Mais rien ne vient. Et Misaki n'a pas bougé. En fait il…

En fait il pleure. En silence. Et ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots à intervalles réguliers.

Si je m'attendais à ça !

Alors il se met à crier. Ca me fait frissonner. Et ses mots déchirent ma poitrine.

« Tu l'as ! Tu as toute ma haine ! Alors tire-toi ! Tire-toi, merde ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je t'aimais ! Putain, je t'aime encore… »

Il tombe à genoux, s'écorche les mains sur les morceaux de verres brisés.

Et je suis planté là, à le regarder, les yeux grand ouverts.

J'ai bien entendu ? Il m'aime ?

Un petit sourire vient flotter sur mes lèvres. Mais cette fois, il est dépourvu de méchanceté.

Je me tourne doucement et vais fermer le store de la fenêtre. Je nous plonge dans une semi-obscurité. J'aime ça.

* * *

Misaki sursaute lorsqu'il se retrouve tout d'un coup plongé dans le noir. Saru a décidé de le buter ou quoi ?

Après tout, avec sa déclaration à deux balles, il n'a plus aucune dignité de toute façon. Et puis il est fatigué de rejeter cette part de lui. Merde, il doit être maso, c'est tout.

Pourtant il s'étonne de ne pas entendre de railleries.

Plus encore, il sent Fushimi s'accroupir à côté de lui, et lui prendre doucement les mains. Misaki frissonne. A cause de la douleur ? A cause de cet espoir stupide qui gonfle dans sa poitrine. Il lève les yeux et se noie dans ceux de son ennemi.

« J'implore ta haine. »

Saruhiko l'a encore dit ! Misaki sent de nouvelles larmes naître au coin de ses yeux, et il serre misérablement les poings pour se soustraire à la poigne.

Pendant un instant, il a cru que peut-être… peut-être…

Il secoue la tête. De toute façon, il s'y attendait.

Il tente de repousser Fushimi, mais ce dernier ne relâche pas sa prise, et il force Misaki à le regarder à nouveau.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, hein ? » Le Bleu ricane amèrement. Misaki ne s'en souvient vraiment pas…

Alors Yata se perd dans ses souvenirs. Car il sait qu'il rate quelque chose d'important. Et il cherche, il cherche. Et Saru s'impatiente, il serre de plus en plus fort.

Et soudain il se rappelle. Ce trajet de bus. Le dernier qu'ils aient fait avant que Fushimi ne change de camp.

 _« -Tu écoutes encore cette chanson ? Tu n'en as pas marre ?_

- _C'est plutôt une preuve d'amour au fond. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Et les mots de Mikoto prennent alors tout leur sens dans son esprit.

 _« Saru a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments normalement. »_

Ses sentiments… Il ose encore regarder dans les yeux bleu profond. Et il comprend cette lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. De la douleur, de la culpabilité.

Mais Misaki est encore brisé. Et il a besoin de savoir. De croire.

Il se penche doucement, s'attendant à ce que l'autre se recule, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Alors Misaki clôt la distance. Et ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Fushimi. Enfin.

* * *

Je le vois s'approcher, et je suis cloué sur place. J'ai les mains moites. Mais je ne peux décrocher mon regard du sien. Et tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme par miracle.

Combien de fois j'en ai rêvé ?

Il tente de se reculer. Je lâche vivement ses mains pour rapprocher sa tête, et j'approfondis le baiser, profitant de son petit cri étranglé pour mêler ma langue à la sienne.

Si je le pouvais, j'esquisserais un sourire. Misaki est tellement mignon, ses joues rosissent.

Mais il ne me repousse pas. Et j'ai soudain besoin de plus, bien plus. Mon pantalon me serre désagréablement.

Je m'écarte à regret de ses lèvres intoxicantes pour reprendre mon souffle, et il grogne.

Putain. Il m'excite.

Son t-shirt blanc est déchiré au col. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore foutu, mais grâce à ça, ses clavicules sont découvertes, et je me jette sur la peau parfaite comme un loup. Je lèche, je mords. Je m'attarde sur le tatouage sur sa clavicule gauche. Et lui, il étire son cou, me facilite la tâche. Retient un gémissement.

Bordel.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, passionnément. J'ai peur qu'il me glisse à nouveau entre les doigts, alors mes mains parcourent son corps, pour être sûr qu'il existe bel et bien. Et les siennes se plaquent de chaque côté de mon visage. Il ferme les yeux.

Je passe mon bras droit sous ses genoux, et de l'autre je le maintiens collé à moi. Puis je me relève et le dépose délicatement sur le canapé. Sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Et je l'allonge doucement m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Puis je murmure, tout contre sa bouche.

« Enlève ton t-shirt. »

Misaki lève docilement les bras, et mes mains glissent sous son haut, lui volant un frisson, et je passe le tissu au-dessus de sa tête, l'envoyant valser quelque part dans la pièce.

En regardant ton torse, je vois de récentes écorchures. Décidément, il a dû faire quelque chose de stupide aujourd'hui encore. Et je m'empresse de déposer des baisers sur ses blessures, et sur les coupures de ses mains.

Le rythme cardiaque de Misaki s'affole. Je le sens en posant mon oreille contre son torse imberbe.

Sa peau est brûlante, délicieuse. Et il sent si bon… Un mélange de sueur, de chewing-gum à la fraise, et de cendres froides. Il n'est pas Rouge pour rien.

Il me surprend lorsqu'il se redresse un peu et arrache littéralement ma veste d'uniforme. Avec haine.

Mais j'oublie vite mon agacement lorsque sa main se plaque sur l'ancienne marque sur ma clavicule gauche, comme lui, et que sa langue en retrace le contour, comme pour le graver à nouveau dans ma chair. Et le feu de nos corps me consume.

Pas de sang, pas d'os, pas de cendres.

Je me retrouve en caleçon à une vitesse hallucinante, tout comme Misaki. Et je frotte lascivement nos sexes excités l'un contre l'autre.

Ca arrache des gémissements rauques à Yata. Ca m'arrache des gémissements rauques à moi aussi.

J'ai tant attendu de l'avoir comme ça, à ma merci.

Je me perds dans sa luxure. Et je glisse le long de son cou, de son torse, je redessine les abdominaux, et mon souffle chaud atteint sa virilité. Je dépose des baisers à travers le tissu. Misaki tremble sous mes mains, sous mes lèvres.

* * *

Il a le souffle coupé. Il sent les mains de Saruhiko le libérer de sa prison de coton, et ses lèvres qui se posent sur le haut de son membre dressé.

Bordel, cette langue qui goûte doucement, presque gentiment. Les doigts qui jouent habilement avec les testicules.

Alors que Misaki pense que c'est presque trop, Fushimi prend son sexe en entier, et suce avec force. Sa langue s'enroule, appuie sur les points sensibles. Il accélère le rythme, encouragé par les gémissements de Misaki.

Le Rouge a les yeux fermés, les dents serrées dans une vaine tentative de contrôle, mais sa main est fermement plantée dans les cheveux noirs.

Saruhiko avale une fois, deux fois autour du membre pulsant. Puis il le prend une nouvelle fois, encore plus loin. Et le sexe bute au fond de sa gorge.

« Putain ! »

Misaki jouit violemment dans la bouche de Fushimi qui avale tant bien que mal, et se recule pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Rouge l'embrasse. Un baiser presque aussi torride que ce qui vient juste de se produire.

« Tu as bon goût » murmure le Bleu avant d'enlever son propre boxer ainsi que celui de son partenaire.

Il lui présente deux doigts, que Misaki engouffre, les léchant comme s'il s'agissait de la verge de Fushimi.

Et bordel, l'ex-membre de l'HOMRA parvient tout juste à se retenir de le prendre là, tout de suite, sans le préparer.

Au lieu de ça, il retire sa main et la remplace par sa bouche.

Il embrasse si fort Misaki que ce dernier ne se rend pas compte qu'un doigt s'est glissé en lui.

En revanche, le deuxième, il le sent passer. Et ça fait mal. Il grimace.

Alors Fushimi passe sa main libre le long du sexe délaissé, pour faire passer la douleur. Et Yata se détend alors que les doigts étirent les chairs.

Il hurle de plaisir lorsque les deux inquisiteurs heurtent sa prostate avec force, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Encore. Et encore.

Il dodeline de la tête et finit par onduler des hanches inconsciemment.

Il en veut plus.

« S'il te plait… S'il te plait » marmonne-t-il.

Il n'a pas la force de faire une phrase cohérente.

« -S'il te plait quoi ? demande Fushimi, avec un rictus sadique.

\- Mets là… Oh putain Saru ! Prends-moi, merde ! »

Fushimi n'aurait jamais cru que de simples mots pourraient l'allumer comme ça, mais il s'empresse d'obéir.

Il passe les jambes de Misaki sur ses épaules et redresse son bassin, avant de glisser en lui avec délectation, sentant combien le jeune garçon est serré.

Misaki grogne. Ca fait terriblement mal, mais il se sent étrangement bien, enfin complet. Alors il reprend sa respiration et fait signe à Fushimi.

Et Fushimi amorce de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient. Au début, il a du mal à trouver son rythme, puis il s'habitue à l'étroit anneau de chair. Il se régale du son des peaux qui claquent sèchement.

Il change légèrement d'angle, et son pénis heurte la prostate de Misaki, qui se cambre, incapable de pousser le moindre cri, tant il est perdu dans le plaisir.

Et Saruhiko ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer, le pilonnant sans relâche, avec une précision presque mathématique.

Il accélère. Les corps se complètent, les mains s'accrochent, comme les regards, comme les lèvres.

Ils goûtent enfin à cette osmose dont ils ont tant rêvé.

Et Misaki se sent venir. Il écarte un peu plus les cuisses, pour sentir encore plus son amant, et il serre fort en jouissant entre leurs deux ventres liés. Si fort que Fushimi le suit dans la seconde, s'enfonçant au plus profond du Rouge.

« -Misaki !

-Saru ! »

Ils s'effondrent, tentant de récupérer leur souffle, et Fushimi se retire avec regret, répandant du sperme sur les cuisses de Yata.

Il sourit au visage angélique, rouge d'embarras.

Et il murmure ces mots qui enfin franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Misaki. »

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard.**

Yatagarasu tape du pied sur le macadam et propulse son skate vers l'avant.

Il est en colère. Encore.

« I beg your hate ! »

Il sursaute, manque de se casser la figure, et sort son téléphone de sa poche, décrochant sans même regarder le nom de celui qui l'appelle. Il n'en a pas besoin.

« -Quoi ?! grogne-t-il.

-J'implore ton pardon ! »

Misaki éclate de rire et raccroche au nez de Saruhiko, toute sa mauvaise humeur envolée.

Après tout, les choses semblent s'éclaircir.

Pas de sang, pas d'os, pas de cendres.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et sourit.

Finalement, c'est encore son Roi qui l'a sauvé. Pour sûr, Mikoto va lui manquer.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour surmonter son chagrin, il peut compter sur Saruhiko…

* * *

 _ **Fin ! =)**_

 ** _La première phrase en gras est tirée de la chanson (superbe chanson au passage), et les passages en italiques renvoient au passé des personnages._**

 ** _Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça, il y en a toujours qui échappent à ma vigilance..._**

 ** _En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_**

 ** _A la prochaine, et bon appétit ! (il est midi...)_**

 ** _Bisous,_**

 ** _Clo'_**


End file.
